transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sizzle (TF2017)
Sizzle from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Sizzle is always looking for a race or a fight, or both. He's only happy when he's plunging into something risky. Whatever subprogram his control systems have that serves the purpose of adrenaline, Sizzle is addicted to it. Unfortunately, though he can usually be found in the thick of combat, Sizzle is only an average warrior. His exhaust would be great for roasting hot dogs; better even than a standard-issue laser scalpel set on low-intensity scan. History Arc 3 Sent to Earth to keep tabs on the super-Decepticon Galvatron, Sizzle and his fellow Sparkabots tracked him to Florida. They would've been all too happy to stay on land and wait for reinforcements from Cybertron once Galvatron dove beneath the waves, but ended up in conflict anyway, with their counterparts the Firecons. Sizzle ran in blind panic from the high-temperature flames being spewed by his opponents, lamenting about his lack of any sort of a weapon (remember this part, kids). Suddenly, in a flash of brilliant insight, he remembered that he could shoot flame too! Quickly taking advantage of this revelation, Sizzle began to actually fight back. He was doing okay until the object of both groups' attention, Galvatron, returned from the ocean waters and began to leave. With no regard to personal safety (or sanity), Sizzle decided to ignore his previous orders just to observe Galvatron and went ahead and thrust his gun threateningly in the face of the most powerful Transformer in the known worlds, before being backhanded into a grove of palm trees. That's right, his gun — Sizzle probably had another flash of brilliant insight telling him to look at his hip holster, or something. |Enemy Action| Realizing that maybe a few more cerebro-circuits were needed for this kind of work, the Sparklers decided to free Ultra Magnus from the volcano where he had been lying inactive for the past few months. After extricating him, the Sparkabots spotted several Decepticon jets bringing Megatron's inert form to one of the enemy's headquarters. The Autobots decided they needed to prevent any attempt the Decepticons might make at reviving their former leader, only to find their paths blocked off by Galvatron. The Sparkabots gave everything they had against the evil powerhouse, but it was not nearly enough, and they only managed to get soundly beaten by their opponent. It was not until Ultra Magnus managed to face down his personal demon that he temporarily drove Galvatron off. |Salvage| Afterwards, Ultra Magnus and the Sparkabots returned to Cybertron to gather the Wreckers for a full-scale assault on the Decepticon base. They instead found the city-state of Kalis deserted, signs of a vicious battle left behind where the Wreckers had meant to meet with them. Stranger still, Sizzle found the head of a deceased Autobot nearby... though the head was very old, blaster marks on it were very recent. Traveling to Kalis's outskirts, Magnus and the Sparkabots were met with a Decepticon patrol, intent in keeping them within the ghost town. Though Sizzle and the other Sparkabots were knocked out, Magnus was able to take the Duocon Flywheels captive, sending the rest of his team fleeing. While questioning their prisoner, the Autobots learned what had befallen Kalis: an army of the dead! Sizzle was particularly distressed to find that no matter how much the Autobots blasted them, the zombies would rise up again to renew their assault. High-temperature spark-jets proved more effective than blasters against the undead legions, but Ultra Magnus eventually called off all offensive maneuvers against their attackers; he reasoned that the zombies were still Autobots, and there might still remain a chance they could revert them to their normal selves. They regrouped within a nearby building to strategize their next move. The Autobots and Flywheels worked out that they had indeed been fighting the dead, but they hadn't been risen through supernatural means; rather, a powerful radio-signal was controlling their motor-functions. While Sizzle, Fizzle, and Guzzle drew the zombies away, Ultra Magnus and Flywheels worked to disable them by jamming said radio-signal. Once this task was accomplished, Ultra Magnus informed the rest of the group that he had tracked the signal's origin to deep underground. |City of Fear| With a momentary lull in the fighting, Ultra Magnus reluctantly trusted Flywheels to fly off to nearly Decepticon territory and return with reinforcements. The Sparkabots were not happy with this decision, with Sizzle being particularly vocal about it. |Legion of the Lost| Sizzle's group then bumped into Springer, recently escaped from the crazed scientist Flame. Through him, Sizzle learned that Flame was responsible for the incident in Kalis, the whole thing being an elaborate distraction from his attempts to re-engineer the entire planet as a giant spacecraft. But the antiquated engines Flame had fired up risked setting off a chain reaction beneath the surface, which would literally tear Cybertron apart. Springer led the others to Flame's underground headquarters, Sizzle taking up another opportunity to rag on Ultra Magnus for allowing Flywheels to escape them. As they reached their destination, Sizzle's group met up with the rest of the Wreckers, who had also escaped from Flame after Springer's departure. The two Autobot groups merged, only to find their path blocked by a massive blast door. Thankfully, Flywheels came through for them, coming back with Trypticon in tow to smash the door down. While Springer, Ultra Magnus and Xaaron dealt with Flame in his inner sanctum, the rest of the group cut through the remnants of Flame's zombie army, and headed back to the surface. There, Sizzle learned that a zombie Impactor had forfeited his (un)life in order to prevent the whole planet from blowing up. The Autobots stood in solemn silence to honor Impactor's heroic passing. |Meltdown| The Sparkabots and Magnus intended to join the Wreckers in going to Earth to stop Galvatron once and for all, but when an Autobot patrol discovered the corpse of their scout Chameleon, they traveled to Tyrest to investigate. Sizzle was the one who insisted the group look into the seemingly abandoned Jekka Amphitheatre, after their initial search proved fruitless, leading them to stumble upon an illegal gladiatorial combat racket. They were surrounded by enemy forces and taken captive by the alien Zabra and his Firecon allies. The three Sparkabots were forced to wait in prison while Ultra Magnus fought a massive, multi-armed alien. Guzzle and Sizzle faked a violent argument, drawing the guard near and giving Fizzle the chance to knock him cold. One quick escape later, the Sparkabots decided to stick around and help Magnus stop the death-games rather than catch the dimensional alignment that the Wreckers used to jump to Earth. This turned out to be the right course of action, as they were just in time to blast several Decepticons who were about to shoot Magnus in the back. |Deadly Games| Sizzle was next seen in a Decepticon prison with his comrades when he, Fizzle, and the Triggerbot Backstreet suddenly became qualified for a "work-release program". Sent back to Earth, they were used as running dogs for Scorponok to test out his new plan — human bounty hunters armed with Decepticon technology and let loose to capture the Autobots for him. The plan worked TOO successfully, as these Roadjammers attempted to capture some Decepticons as well. In the end, Sizzle and his fellows Autobots helped the Roadjammers escape Decepticon retribution. Afterward, the Autobots returned to Cybertron under unknown circumstances. |Ca$h and Car-nage!| Trivia *Jack Angel voices Sizzle. Changes *The Sparkabots were called the Sparkler Mini-Bots in the UK comics. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots